The Sorority
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Once Inuyasha had gazed upon her, he was in love. But little did he know that the sweet, innocent, little sorority girl would be trouble. The Head Sister has a few things to say, and revenge just might be too sweet, For whatever him and the girl has done.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **This came to me while I was listening to my iPOD. The song was Ready Fuels, by Anberlin, weird huh?

_**The Sorority **_

_By Chicki-la-la_

Chapter 1: The Girl

"I'm telling you, Yash! These girls are the hottest asses around!"

Signing at his friend's enthusiasm, Inuyasha frowned. "Why should I look at girl's when I'm failing Calculus!?" Wait, what did he just say? "Never mind! If these girls are as hott as you're saying they are, let's go!"

Smiling, Miroku began to run; the sorority building was a little bit a ways. "Now you're talkin', my man!" the two took off towards the Sempa Fi Alpha building and little did they know they're heads would roll.

X With the Girls X

"Do you think he likes me?"

"I highly doubt I'm passin'…"

"Aren't we having a party tonight?!"

"Where is that girl?" Ignoring the talk around her, Sango went in search of her Sempa Fi Alpha sister, Kagome. She had already walked up and down the stairs and now she was going back up to the third floor, the Sempa Fi Alpha building was three stories, it was the only sorority in South Tokyo University. Upon looking at one of her sisters as she passed by, Sango smiled. "Ayame! How's Koga?"

The red head sighed as she walked up to her sister. "He's fine, I guess, still, as always, he has a love affair with his pictures…"

"Pictures?" Quirking an eyebrow, Sango fold her arms.

Ayame's green eyes closed as she nodded. "The cars… him and those damn cars." Opening her eyes, Ayame waved at a sister passing by. "And they don't even have the ones with the half naked girls on them! I would feel better if there were… at least then I would know he was straight, not a car phag."

Sango laughed. "Well, hope he figures himself out soon. Have you seen Kagome? She said she would be back in the building once she was done with Art history with Mrs. Hitoshi."

Shrugging, Ayame began to walk away after she looked at her watch. "Sorry, haven't seen her! But I have to go to Journalism class. BYE!"

_Dammit! Where is that girl?_

X With the Guys X

"Miroku," Inuyasha said as he patted his friend's back. "Why didn't we do this before?"

"I don't know, maybe we were too hooked up in class?" His blue eyes scanned the surrounding area for any hott chicks. One caught his eye, "Hey man, look over there! That chick drawing the fountain!"

Upon his friend's request, Inuyasha didn't even notice Miroku had put an arm around his shoulder as he gazed upon the girl drawing the fountain. He could see her profile, as she looked at the fountain, down to her paper, drew what she saw, and then looked back at the fountain.

She was beautiful, luxurious midnight black hair was put up in a messy bun as it shimmered in the light that fell through the leaves from the cherry trees that surrounded her. Her perfectly light tan skinned seemed to glow as it moved, her body trying to stretch from the ache of slouching as she tried to get a good look at her art. He could tell, with his demon eyes, that she had electric blue, beautiful eyes, long eyelashes, and sensual, perfect lips. He smirked as he saw her stick her tongue out as she drew. Taking a look at the whole of her body, he lustfully eyed her chest. For him, they were perfect, round and juicy from the looks of it. She had a slim waist and long luscious legs. And if she had stood at the moment he knew she would have a nice ass too.

"Inuyasha?" His friend nagged. "Inuyasha!?" Making sure to whisper, Miroku shook his friend to get him out of his daze.

"Huh? What?" Still looking at the girl, Inuyasha took a long breath before he sighed.

Uh oh, Miroku thought. "Maybe… you should go to the dorm? Might take your mind off things."

Finally his thoughts turned off of the girl as he stood from his crouching and glared at the brown haired guy in front of him. "You're the one that got me into this mess, Miroku!"

"Kagome!" A voice sang as a girl entered the area around the fountain.

Inuyasha immediately turned back to the girl to make sure that was her name. No one else looked up as a brown haired hottie (in Miroku's opinion) ran to the girl Inuyasha had been gazing at not two minutes ago.

"So that's her name…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as Miroku tried to pry his friend's body from the place he stood in the bushes. If he, Miroku the lecher, could walk away from a hottie then his friend could too. "Inuyasha!" Hissing, Miroku pulled harder, making the hanyou budge and fall onto Miroku, back to chest.

"What the hell was that for!?" Inuyasha snarled as he got off of Miroku and glared at him.

Brushing himself off, Miroku stood and grabbed Inuyasha before he could look back at the girl who was talking to her friend.

_Even her voice is heaven… _Inuyasha began to walk somberly as he was pulled by is friend. He would just have to look her up later.

X With the Girls X

"So…" Sango inquired as she sat beside her friend on the bench. "Whatcha drawin'?"

Giggling, Kagome smiled. "Well, my dear sister, I am doing a project for Mr. Kawashugan. We have to draw a modern marvel, and I think a fountain is a modern marvel."

"Hmph… well anyways… I want your talent, Kags. You can draw anything!" Putting her hands to the sky, Sango fell against the back of the bench. "Anyways… going to the party?"

Thinking for a second, Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I might go… any cute guys?"

Laughing, Sango held her stomach. "Of course! Do you really think our Sempa Fi Alpha head sister will let us down?"

"No," Kagome replied as she looked at the lake behind Sango. "I guess not…"

X With the Guys X

"Okay! Everybody!" The head leader of the so called 'Guy's Group' announced as he stood on a box. "The Sempa Fi Alpha is having a party tonight… and every guy knows that that building holds some of the hottest chicks in the entire Tokyo county. Now… the Head Sister at the building said she wanted some guys there… and she said they had to be cute, now, you know how the Head Sister is so… all the guys get in a line… if you want to be at that party, the gay guy has to choose you. Now, Jakotsu…" Jakotsu came out of the bushes and blushed.

"Now," the gay guy began. "I am to pick the guy's I think are cute and they can go?"

The Head Leader nodded. "You know the entire Sempa Fi Alpha's taste of men so choose; I already have a spot so choose out of these 33 men."

Jakotsu could tell the men didn't like it, but he knew if they wanted a spot in the party, they would have to deal with it. "Okay, I will, now do I just walk up to them and look at them then say 'go'?"

The Head leader nodded, "The party starts in 5 minutes, better hurry!" The leader sighed happily as he knew he wouldn't have to endure the criticism of Jakotsu.

Jakotsu began his expedition. "Yes… no… no… yes… no… yes… yes… _yes_... no…."

Gulping, Inuyasha silently prayed to God that Jakotsu would pick him, no matter how wrong it sounded. Miroku was beside him, his hand clenching and unclenching as Jakotsu grew closer.

"No… no… yes… no…." Jakotsu stopped at Inuyasha and Miroku, looking both of them up and down. "Well hanyou… you are cute… you may go…" Inuyasha inwardly screamed to the gods, YES!!! As Miroku began to sweat, Jakotsu took another look at him, he _really want to go _to the hott girls, he had made a plan of how he would sweep across the floor, make every female there fall in love with him and maybe get a girl or two to- "But you my man are just plain sexy!" Jakotsu sang. "Yes, you may defiantly go. Moving on… no… no… yes… no… may-be…actually, make that a no…"

Both hanyou and spiritual being (meaning Miroku) sighed as they thanked the gods. Little did they know they're lives would change…

… Just kidding, they were going to see hot girls (for Inuyasha it was Kagome) and they were happy.

X With the Girls X

"PARTY!!!" Three girls screamed as they shook their body from side to side as each one had beer in their hands. One of them was the Head Sister, and she yelled yeah one more time before beginning her little speech. "Now, my sisters, the guys are coming soon, so before they do, let's begin or Sempa Fi Alpha saying…"

Every girl stood up straight, put their drinks in the air and began to sing. "Forever as sisters, together as one, may our hearts hold the love for our sisters as each one of us or one…"

Then, the whole house screamed as the music began just as the guys ran through the front door; found dancing partner or girlfriend and the party began.

Laughing, both Sango and Kagome almost spilt their drinks as they cackled and sang 'Tell me Baby' as it played in their ears. "I'm loving this party…" Kagome screamed over the noise in the house. Sango nodded. "Yeah! Hey look at those guys!" Pointing to two guys at the concession stand, Kagome looked.

One of the guys had long white hair; well he was the one she liked. The other looked plain, but Sango seemed to like him as she walked up to him, pulled him down for a kiss and the two went out to talk. But Kagome, she wasn't as brave as Sango, but she did walk up to him, but then she stopped. The Head Sister, Kikyo, had walked up to him, and any Sempa Fi Alpha sister knew not to go up to a guy and talk to him whenever Kikyo was. Also, never even think about taking Kikyo's guys, she was lethal if you got to close to her men.

_And I wanted to talk to him too… _But before she could turn away, the man she had been ogling turned to her, _he's a hanyou…_, and he smiled before waving, "Hey… Kagome!!" Did he know her? But from the look Kikyo was giving her, she should turn and walk away. So that's what she did. But when she took four steps away, someone grabbed her arm and she turned. It was the man… looking around him to Kikyo, she could tell Kikyo didn't like the attention she was getting.

"Hey…" the man smiled. His golden eyes looking down upon her as if she was an angel. "My name's Inuyasha… call me Inu or Yash… I don't care…"

"K-Kagome," Her widened eyes didn't seem to affect him as she began to wonder why the hell he would leave the gorgeous presence of Kikyo Hito and come to her Kagome Higurashi? "Why… why are you talking to me?" He didn't like that question.

"Because I thought you were cute and I wanted to talk to you, got a problem with that?" His voice gruff, yet it was sexy.

"But I would have thought you would rather talk to Kikyo than me… she's prettier."

He scoffed at that, "She's all right, but I like you better…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at her, his face showed that he was awaiting an answer.

Smiling, Kagome took his hand. "Well thank you… but were you not talking to Kikyo?"

"Bah! She was talkin' to me… I was just there looking for someone to talk too."

Wait a second, Kagome thought. "How did you know my name? Back there… when you were waving?"

Uh oh, his face seemed to scream but she merely giggled. "So you heard of me from other girls huh?" He took a second but nodded his head vigorously before his hand was grabbed and he was lead upstairs.

"Where you taking me?" she could feel his pulse flutter through the connection of their hands and she smiled as she stopped.

"I want to talk… and if you have heard of me from other girls then whatever they said about me I will confirm or deny." He seemed to like that answer and smiled as he followed her.

X With Kikyo X

She was furious; no guy turned their attention to another girl whenever she was around! She was the campus' queen! How dare that hot guy just see one of her sisters and just leave her.

Kagome would pay for stealing her guy's attention, and the guy would pay for ignoring her.

A plan began to form in Kikyo's mind as she walked away from the concession stand to walk up the stairs to spy.

**Author's Note: **So… Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Fantastic? Tell me in your reviews.

I want five before I update.


End file.
